untitled for now
by the devil's dark angel of hell
Summary: IYYYH xover.the famous band of thevies that happen to be forbidden childs may be living right next door to each other but dont even know that they work togethor!VOTE ON PARININGS kaghiei or kagsess WARANING kagome will be a COLD DEMON.help wit title
1. Chapter 1

hey! this is my first fic well first one I tried atleast.

and I have no idea wat to do and if u like tough cuz I cant normally stay with 1 thing for a while. but I'll try. hope u enjoy!

And just so u know I DO NOT own anything in this. And that includes saying that I don't own poo!u'll find out later bout poo. No matter how much I wanna. P.P

oh and just so you know kagome will be pretty cold and will be a demon.

* * *

Forbidden - not permitted or allowed 

Child - a young person especially between infancy and youth. Full of pureness for not knowing the wrongs of the world.

------------------

Why would something pure as a child be called forbidden? Why are forbidden childs even on this earth? Why do the demon parents of those forbidden childs even fall in love to give their child such a miserable life if they even live? Well, I don't know the answers but I do know the tale of a few of the forbidden childs that have lived past the ripe age of five and are living the life of the forbidden as best as they can.

All I know is that there are five of them, Kinmotsu, Karyuudo, Kaze, Kuro Enzeru, Hinote Koori. They all know each other and are an unknown famous band of thieves. These code names for them are all most, if they know at all, know about them but I, I know more.

Kinmotsu is the most forbidden. He is of both angel demon and of the very demon angels are suppose to hate, devil demon (sorry but I can't think of anything better!). From what I've heard, he has long white hair with black and crimson tips, that goes down to his knees. His eyes are a pure gold silver with specks of black and blood red in them. He has pitch black devilish wings that have scars that are always blood red, the very tips of them are of a pure gold color, and always seem to be dripping blood but never leaves a trail of it. He is tall around 6'11" and has black claws and wears a pure white muscle tee with a black cross, on the fount, dripping red blood, that says under it 'not of this world and was never meant to be' in black dripping letters and has black baggy pants with five chains on it that are one of pitch black, one of crimson red, one of pure white, one of a dark grey, and one of a pure gold silver and they never seem to make sound.

Karyuudo is not really a demon but still is forbidden. He has both the blood of the hunter and the prey. He is both werewolf and hunter. I am told that he has pure black eyes with bright seemingly neon green specks. Karyuudo has long dark brown hair that goes down to his mid back and has black streaks going through it. He also has a long dark brown tail with a black tip. He is around 6' 11" also and sharp white canines. He is said to wear a blood red muscle tee with the out line of a wolf on the fount the shows off his muscles, just like Kinmotsu's does to him, he also wears baggy pants but his are of a very dark brown that almost looks black but aren't. He, like all the boys will probably have, had chains on his pants but he had only three, a dark brown one, a pure silver one, and a red one. He like the others have more features but they are not known to us yet.

Kaze is a sky/earth demon. He is your normal 'fend for yourself and to hell with helping other people!' forbidden child. It is said that he has short red spiky hair with really dark, almost black, brown tips(if you're wondering why his hair is red and not blue like the sky or something its cuz I wanna add some Jin-ness to him -I luv u jin!). He got blood red eyes with blue and brown specks in them. He has a blue bird thingy that always follows him around that has a yellow beak and feet that has some mysterious aura around him(think poo actually it is poo!but u don't know that now. rite? good..don't own) Kaze has slim muscular bod and is about 6' 2"(wow even he is tall and he's the shortest yet!). He wears a muscle tee, like all the boys probably will, that is dark brown and has black baggy pants with four chains, three of different shades of blue and one brown one.

Kuro Enzeru is the only female of this group of misfits. Even though she is a woman she can kick most of their butts. She is two kinds of forbidden childs. She is both a light/dark demon meaning she could control both the light and darkness at her will and she is also a fire/ice forbidden child so she can control both fire and ice. She is said to be able to also have pure miko powers as well as pure evil demonic powers and never taint her miko powers or make her demonic powers pure. Rumor has it that she has mastered both 'the Dragon of Darkness Flame' and 'The Angel of Pure Fire'.(AN:i know shitty name) She is said to have a body any woman would kill for! And looks about 19, 5'10", long black silky hair with blood red tips that goes down to mid thigh and bangs that go down to her chin that show off her dark blood red eyes with one bang being a dark blue color. And she wears a tight black tank top, that shows off her great abs and her black dragon bellybutton ring, with a crimson red dragon on the left side with even darker red eyes and black baggy pants with five chains, one of each of the colors crimson red, black, dark blue, pure silver, and dark grey.

And last but not least Hinote Koori! He is a cold fire dude. lol. Well enough with the joking, he is a fir/ice demon and is pretty damn cold. Even though he can control both fire and ice he prefers fire and is said to have mastered 'The Dragon of Darkness Flame' and 'The Fist of The Mortal Flame'(thats what its called rite?). Well, he is the shortest guy at 5'11 ½" and can you guess how that must suck? He, just about like everyone else, looks about 19 but is much older, though they do some times act younger. He is said to have a lean hot bod that most women would love to hang on, long spiky black hair with a blueish tint on the tips and a little white star thingy in it too. (I don't know how to describe it) He has dark crimson red eyes that look cold but deep, deeeeeep down there is some emotions. It's said that he wears a black cape thing(aint i great at describing?), a black muscle tee that allows us to see his washboard abs, and black baggy pants with a studded belt and chains, one pitch midnight black, one blood red, one pure silver, one dark blue, one pure white gold, and one a dark grey.

* * *

well thats it just descripisions but yay! done with the 1st chapter! tell me how you like it or flame I don't care which 1. 

The reason I put forbidden childs instead of forbidden children is cuz I just don't think saying forbidden children sounds right but if its how im supossed to say it I guess I can fix it.

yay! all the guyz now have six packz that are hard as rock! hehehe sexy forbidden childs.drool o yea.

Oh and if you're wondering how the person know sooooo much bout the people when its just rumors well I'll tell you... its just cuz! and sumthing else...

But I aint telling you it. hehehe im evil. O so evil.

Well anywayz I bet you can guess who atleast one of them are.

Well u guyz probably dont even like it.watever I still got my candles and knives(obsessed bout them both. but i dont cut okay? thought bout it almost did it but didnt well i still do think bout it and some other thouht that are worst but u dont care. do u?)

Okay!(weeeee look at my amazing mood swings) well time to vote!

Ok I think if I can stay with this I want it to be kag/hiei but I can make it either kag/sessy or kag/yus but either kag/sess or kag/hiei works da best. So vote!

O and another poll

who do you think would sing a marilyn madson song better?(this is important it helps pick out the pairing and could make sum fluff for kag and who ever wins!)

hiei

or

sesshomaru

Just remember vote and review and/or flame!

oh and don't use bunnies! cuz the used said so!and listen to marilyn madson! why you ask cuz he's so damn sexy

Bye! oh god im hyper again... good thing no1 is here.


	2. AN sorry i hate them 2

hey Im sorry but I wont be able to update for awhile because my dad and my older bros are going to peru tomorrow and I have to help them pack and stay over at my dad's tonight.

But on a good note, im already starting to write my second chapter!

And im really confused about my first story cuz people here say things like it was too bad that I think it sucks and that im not going to update it while when I put it up on SS people who reviewed agreed with me but I don't know now so I don't know if people here want me to try and update it I guess I can try but I don't think I know how to make it into a story.

Has anyone noticed that the aberrations for 'A Single Spark' is A.S.S.? It cracked me up but I decided to not say that and say SS instead.

Ok well the votes for know are

hiei/kag - 3 ( I think, 2 ppl said hiei/kag and one person was just drooling over him)

sess/kag - none

yus/kag - none

no one voted for who would sing better so just for get about it.

I'll write again pretty soon but it might not be a lot cuz my b-day is the 29th

- the devil's dark angel in hell


End file.
